Querying documents in a language other than the user's native language can present a number of challenges. For example, translating a word from a foreign language into the user's native language may not always result in an accurate translation due to some words having more than one meaning. This can make it difficult for user with little knowledge of a foreign language to search for information stored in documents in that foreign language. Some querying resources allow for the use of conceptual information to improve the results of the queries. However, existing methods can still have trouble providing accurate translations.